1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to storage containers and, more particularly, to storage containers used to hold disc-shaped items of recorded media. Specifically, the present invention relates to a thin storage container having a holding hub having a minimum height with small holding fingers that fit within the container when the container is closed.
2. Background Information
Numerous of types of media are now recorded and stored on disc-shaped items of recorded media such as CDs and DVDs. Such items of recorded media include audio and computer CDs and audio, video, and computer DVDs. Various other types of media may also be recorded on similar types of media. In the past, the disc-shaped items of recorded media have been stored in relatively large and sturdy storage containers in order to protect the items and to house literature that may accompany the disc.
The marketplace is now using recorded media on CDs and DVDs to introduce a wide variety of materials to the general public including distributing free music or free software on a disc through the mail in order to advertise a product or service. Previous large storage containers have been too large, heavy, and expensive to use as mailers. The art thus desires a product that can hold and protect a disc while being small enough to mail with a regular envelope or magazine.
Another problem with larger storage containers is that they occupy a large amount of storage space when grouped together in large quantities. Owners of large quantities of discs desire to safely store the discs in a relatively small space. The storage problem is especially problematic when a large number of discs are stored in a vehicle.
The art also desires that the disc be securely held in the storage container so that the disc does not fall out of the container when the container is opened.